Laundry
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: Xander's clothes get dirty, his washing machine is broken and he has to travel to the Summers' house to use theirs. So that's what they're calling it nowadays? SpikeXander SLASH.


**Notes:** I have almost no clue how the Summers' house is layed out. Sorry if something is a little funky. Takes place somewhere in season 7 before "Dirty Girls" and after "Lies My Parents Told Me." Another thing, there is almost no plot to this whatsoever. I also wrote it in like... two hours. Its also un-beta'd. Yeah, I suck.

* * *

Xander dodged Potential after Potential carrying a basket of laundry. Unluckily for him, the washer and dryer in his apartment building was out of service. Today had been a particular messy day at work and he needed to get the gunk out of his clothes as soon as humanly possibly.

Buffy eyed the new arrival suspiciously. "I don't remember converting into a laundramat. Did Anya try to start a new business?"

Willow and Kennedy had- by this time- came over to see Xander. They greeted each other warmly and exchanged a few words. The Slayer cleared her throat and pointed to the basket of the brown-haired man's clothing. Xander smiled casually and explained to all of them.

"Machine is broke at my apartment. And see, me and this guy were fooling around at work and I got some white sticky stuff all over what I was wearing. I have to get it out before it stains and I am almost positive I could have phrased that better."

Willow giggled at her long-time best friend, "You know. If you were that lonely I could have set you up with someone."

"Oh hardy har har," the man replied.

"Honestly though," the redhead stiffened up, "If you want someone I could help. I could get you a spell or a potion or something. Anything to help a friend in need."

Buffy and Xander both froze at the thought of another love spell gone wrong. They simultaneously shuddered. Xander smiled at Willow weakly.

"Please don't help, Wills. It doesn't help when you help."

With that, Xander make his way down the step and to the washing machine and dryer convently waiting for his soiled clothes. He added just the right amount of detergent as the water level rose. He hummed a little song that was stuck in his head. Mentally he counted the number of shirts, pants, socks, and boxers he threw in. Might as well do it all at once.

"And number thirty-four," Xander said triumphanty tossing in the last sock and closing the lid on the machine. He sat on top of the washer and continued humming. His humming turned to singing quietly.

"Usually kind to smaller man, Universe Man.  
He's got a watch with a minute hand,  
millenium hand, and an eon hand  
and when they meet, it's happy land  
powerful man, Universe Man

Person Man, Person Man  
Hit on the head with a frying pan  
Lives his life in a garbage can, Person Man.  
Is he depressed, or is he a mess?  
Does he feel totally worthless?  
Who came up with person man?  
Degraded man. Person man.

Triangle Man, Triangle Man  
Triangle Man hates Person Man  
They had a fight, Triangle wins  
Triangle Man"

"That's bloody lovely," a voice said from the corner and Xander jumped. "Now I'm gonna have that song stuck in my head all night. Had to go and sing, didn't you, Harris?"

Xander glared at Spike. The human was angry. How dare the vampire intrude on his clothes washing and singing? Then he goes and critizes the song. Xander was practically near growling. Spike's eyes widened slightly and tilted his head to one side.

"What do you want, Bleach boy?"

"What? Can't a nice innocent vamp hang out in a cold, dark, and dank basement nowadays without being accused of a wrong doing?"

Xander's eyes narrowed. "Not when I'm in the same basement."

"Don't you ever tire of this," Spike asked out of the blue.

The human sat there confused. Tired of what? Being around Spike? All the time! But he wasn't dense, so he knew that that wasn't what the blonde was talking about. It was Xander's turn to tilt his head to the side. Spike snorted out a laugh.

"You know. The constant hate and bickering. I know I get sick of it after a while. I'd rather put past aside and start new sometimes. Maybe its the soul talking. Actually, yeah it is the soul talking. But hey, the soul's me now."

Xander remained silent. He adverted his gaze from Spike's blue eyes. He didn't really want to admit that he also tired of it. He tried to uphold a strong facade. The only sound through the entire basement was the hum of the churning linens underneath where Xander sat. With a heavy sigh, the brown-eyed man looked up.

"Yes, I do, Spike. I do tire of all of it. And you know what? Sometimes I just want to give everything up and run away to Michigan or something. Far enough away from the Hellmouth isn't it? I don't see much of a point staying. I have nothing to stay for and I'm just... tired."

Shocked, it took at moment for Spike to regain function. He blinked his eyes a few times. Nothing to stay for? The vampire pondered deeply and weighed the pros and cons of an action that he was considering. With a nod to himself, the blonde stepped closer to Xander. He lightly lifted Xander's chin to face him until their eyes met.

"How about staying for me," and he brought his lips over the humans.

'Mmm. So warm,' Spike thought. 'Don't want to let go of this one. Tastes so right.'

Xander was the one to break the kiss. He started wide-eyed at Spike and panted heavily. "For you," he asked. Spike nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"I supposed I could try that." And Xander's lips were back on his. They explored regions of each others' mouth that a year ago neither would have believed they would ever want to. Now they were dueling with their tongues as furiously as their hands reached for buttons on their clothes. Neither had a shirt on when Spike pushed himself between Xander's legs. The human braced with one hand back against the machine.

Xander pulled on Spike's hair which enticed a moan from the vampire. They crushed their lips together. Spike used both hands to undo Xander's pants and slip them down to around the brunette's ankles so he sat bare-assed on the machine. Spike took in the view of the flush-faced human waiting for anything that he chose to do.

In one quick, unexpected motion, Spike took Xander's member into his mouth to he root. Xander almost screamed when Spike slowly starting sucking, instead he bit his fingers. The vampire's cool tongue stroked his length in such a way that tears started spilling from Xander's eyes. The brunette came so close to coming when Spike started humming the same song Xander was singing earlier.

Spike's tongue slithered and wrapped around Xander's pulsing erection. It tryed to find all the hidden places Xander's penis could offer. It took all of his strength, but he pulled Spike away from his groin and up to his mouth.

"In me," Xander panted.

"In you," Spike agreed whole-heartedly.

Xander undid Spike's pants while kissing him. He thrust his tongue in and out of the vampire's mouth in motions of sex. Then he caught Spikes tongue between his lips and sucked on it, painfully. Spike whimpered in pleasure/pain and his knees threatened to give way when Xander's hot callused hand started massaging his erection.

"No need to prepare me," Xander whispered into his new lover's ear before turning around and resting his upper torso on the top of the dryer.

Spike wasted only a second to ogle the tight, tan ass presented to him before his thrust in without warning. Spike howled and Xander moaned very loudly. The vampire placed kissed on Xander's back and neck as he thrust rhythmically in and out of the tight warth.

The dam holding back their orgasm finally broke and the pleasure of their completion washed over them at the same time. Spike lay collapsed over on Xander for a few moments. He didn't want to ever leave the heat of Xander ever again. The human's breath finally returned to normal and Spike pulled out and began pulling up his pants. Xander turned to Spike with a genuine smile and a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. Both finished dressing before one of them spoke.

"Yeah, I think I can try to stay untired for you. Though, you may tire me out some."

Spike, who had been expecting a brush-off, looked up with hard features. They slowly softened and he smiled back. They brought their mouths together at the same time and continued smiling into the kiss.

Xander switched the wet clothes from the washer and put them into the dryer. He motioned for Spike to follow him upstairs. Xander walked over to the stairs very awkwardly and winced in pain every five or so steps. When they reached upstairs, Anya and Willow were there to greet them.

"Should I even ask what you two were doing down there," Anya winked.

A blush rose over Xander's entire body rapidly. And then provided an answer, "Laundry?"

"Yes, that _is_ what they're calling it now isn't is," Spike finished smugly.

Xander burried his face in his hands and tried to escape back down stairs but his path was blocked by a smirking, blonde vampire. Xander groaned. What had he gotten himself into? Then he broke out into laughter. The other three present soon joined in also.


End file.
